Field of the Disclosed Subject Matter
The present disclosed subject matter relates generally to plastic containers, for example a lightweight polymer container for packaging and storing liquids.
Description of Related Art
Many liquids, including beverages, cooking oils, detergents, motor oils, and the like, are often packaged, shipped, and stored in polymer containers. Furthermore, it is often desirable to dispense or otherwise pour the liquid contents from such polymer containers. Thus, it can be desirable for such containers to be lightweight to ease lifting and manipulation of the container by a user. Additionally, a grip can be formed in the container to further facilitate lifting and manipulation of the container to pour the liquid therefrom.
However, such lightweight containers can be highly flexible, and can distort or deflect when gripped. Such distortion or deflection can cause liquid to be urged from the container prior before being poured by the user. This “volcanoing” effect can thus cause undesirable spillage of the liquid when handled by the user.
As such, there is a continued need for a lightweight polymer container with improved body strength to resist unwanted distortion or deflection, for example during gripping and lifting, yet being easy to manipulate to facilitate pouring fluid contents from the container.